Cherry's Thoughts
by starrynights1987
Summary: What Cherry could be thinking and feeling throughout the book. Please read and review! Finale, yay!
1. The Drive In

Hi all I'm back again with another one about Cherry Valance's thoughts in the book especially with Ponyboy. Hope you like it.

**The Drive in (Cherry's POV)**

"I can not believe what my boyfriend tried to do to me in that car. I wanted to come out and spend a nice evening with him and our friends Marcia and Randy not be Bob's make out toy. I love Bob I really do he is a very sweet and loving guy. We have been going out for awhile and he was always surprising me with things and making me fall for him even more. There is another side that he likes to show which lately has been a lot he likes to get drunk and tonight was no exception. I know that if he wasn't drunk he wouldn't of tried to pull what he did with me. I got so irritated with it that Marcia and I stormed out of the car Randy was also drunk. As I was leaving I heard Bob calling for me and trying to get me to listen but I got away and stormed off to find a seat. Marcia was trying to calm me down but I told her under no terms was I going to get back in that car with Bob even if I had to walk home.

We eventually found two empty chairs in the front which was great we could see the screen better and it was peaceful. Our peace didn't last long because in the seats right behind us came three greaser boys. One of them I recognized as Dallas Winston one of the toughest greasers with the biggest reputation. With him were two younger greasers one had on a blue jean jacket the other had a cut off sweatshirt. I really didn't like the social situation between the greasers and the Socs. I knew the greasers were supposed to be all bad like Dallas was and the Socs were supposed to be upstanding people like Bob but he sure wasn't like that. Dallas Winston scared me but I thought their had to be more then the eye could see. He scared me nonetheless but I wondered was he really hard and cold on the inside?

I was minding my own business watching the movie when I felt Dally lean over and whisper something dirty in my ear."

"_Are you a real red head?"_

"I felt a tickle in my ear and brushed my hair back ignoring the comment as I grinned to myself as I kept watching the movie. I felt Dally lean against my ear and whisper something more dirty in my ear."

"_How can I find out if this is your real red hair?"_

"I knew what he was insinuating and it made me so anger he was acting no better then Bob. I was angry.

"If you don't leave us alone I'll call the police."

"I could feel Dally lean back in his chair. I hoped he would be quiet and leave me alone that was short lived. The next thing I know he's kicking the back of my seat. I was starting to get annoyed and angry. I was so fed up that I turned around and let him have it.

"_Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap!" _I was so angry and he just sat there like he didn't have a care in the world. He muttered something else and finally tired I asked him if he could just be nice, his response

"_I'm never nice."_

"I just shrug it off by rolling my eyes and turning my attention to the movie. I can not believe what Dallas Winston says next."

"_Would you like a Coke or a 7-up?"_

"I couldn't believe him who does this guy think he is? One minute he's trying to put moves on me the next he wants to buy me a coke. I was fed up by that point and I really let him have it.

"_Get lost hood!" _I scream in his face. He really deserved it, after a couple of minutes he got up from his chair and walked away. I sighed relieved that he was gone and started to watch the movie I couldn't help but notice the other guy was sitting there so I turned around to let him know he wasn't going to bug me.

"_Are you going to start in on us now too?"_ I asked the boy a little to harshly. But being around Dallas Winston you never know who you were going to be around. He shook his had and gave a nervous reply

"No"

"I really looked at him and he really didn't look like the type that would hang out with Dallas. He looked sweet and shy and I immediately felt bad for yelling at him so I softened up and asked him a question.

"What's your name"?

"He looked at me and answered shyly "Ponyboy Curtis."

"Ponyboy, I had never heard that name before it was very original. As I sat and talked with Ponyboy I realized just how sweet he was. We talked about his brother Sodapop and his parents they were killed in a car wreck not to long ago. I really felt sorry for Ponyboy and his brothers. The more I talked to him I realized we had a lot in common. He was so smart no wonder he got put up a grade in school.

We talked and then I saw the boy in the blue jacket quietly scoot in next to Ponyboy and Dallas Winston handed Marcia a Coke and me a Coke and sat right next to me like I was his property.

"_Here maybe this will cool you off." _He said as he sat in the chair. "Before he knew it I took the Coke in my hand and threw it in his face.

"_Maybe that'll cool you off Greaser!"_

"I said it with such venom in my voice. He looked at me and smirked.

"_Feisty huh that's how I like em."_ He then tried to kiss me and I was trying my best to get him off."

"_Leave her alone Dal." "_I heard a small voice say it was the guy in the blue jacket. I was shocked and Dal was shocked too. He looked at the guy for a minute or too turned his gaze to me and then got out of his chair and walked away. I was relieved that he told Dallas to leave me alone. I turned around and smiled.

Thank you he had me scared to death. I said to the boy in the blue jacket he smiled timidly. Marcia suggested for Ponyboy and his friend to sit with us. I couldn't help but smile at how shy Ponyboy and his friend were at first but got up and joined us at our seats. We talked some more when someone came behind and almost scared Johnny out of his skin he was turning white and everything. I heard Ponyboy call him Two-Bit. He was cracking jokes and Marcia was laughing so much. He made me laugh too but he scared me alittle. Another mean looking guy came up looking for Dally said he slashed his tires. Ponyboy told the guy he didn't see him and wanted us to play along. We did and he left I was glad he scared me. Marcia and I heard them talking about fighting like it was a casual conversation. After a few moments I asked Ponyboy if he would like to get some Coke and popcorn and we went to the concession stand. I was still wondering about that Two-Bit guy and I wanted to ask Ponyboy about it.

"_Your friend the one with the sideburns is he okay?"_ He looked at me.

"_Not dangerous like Dal if that's what you mean."_

"I picked up a cup of popcorn and just walked behind him. I was glad Two-Bit wasn't bad he seemed like a real funny guy. I couldn't help but think at how bad he scared Johnny.

"_He sure scared Johnny though." _I told Ponyboy. He nodded.

"_Yeah, he's been like that since a couple of Socs beat him up a couple months ago."_

"I thought back to the scar that was on his face. I couldn't believe some stupid Socs beat him up."

"_Is that how he got his scar?" I asked._

"_Yeah, the guy wore a couple of rings." Ponyboy answered._

"I couldn't believe it the Soc that beat Johnny up was Bob my boyfriend. He took great pride in the rings he wore. I couldn't believe he beat up poor Johnny and got him so scared like that. I knew there was anger in Ponyboy's voice as he explained it I got defensive.

"_You know not all of us are like that." _

"Ponyboy looked at me and said sure I then told him about Dallas Winston liking to jump people and he wasn't denying it. Socs and Greasers were alike more then we let on. I didn't even think about it until now. I knew what Ponyboy was thinking we had it made well I was going to tell him just how wrong he was."

_You think the Socs have it made the rich kids the south side Soc, well I'll tell you something Ponyboy and it might come as a surprise but things are rough all over."_

"Ponyboy looked at me cracking a smile. I think I understood things like him. He took the popcorn and drinks and cracked a joke about if we didn't come back Two-Bit would think we eloped to Mexico. I smiled and we headed back to our seats to enjoy the rest of the movie with our friends.

After the movie was over Ponyboy and his friends realized we didn't have a ride and offered to walk us home. Marcia and I accepted and we started off on our walk. These boys were gentlemen. We were glad we didn't have to walk home. The walk was nice Marcia and Two-Bit were getting along just fine he was making her laugh. Ponyboy told me all about his brother Sodapop but nothing about his oldest brother Darry. When I asked him about it he said there wasn't much to say about Darry except he roofs houses and probably would want to stick him in a boy's home. I couldn't imagine Darry wanting to stick Darry in a boys home. I also found out Johnny didn't have the best home life but his friend sure cared about him. Then the trouble started. We were walking and I saw that all too familiar car coming up it was Bob and Randy with some others. I told everyone to keep their cool. I stopped and turned around as Bob got out of the car.

"_Cherry what are you doing just because we got a little drunk."_

"I was angry at that point and I let him have it. He was not just a little drunk and I was tired of him being drunk. Randy walked up to Marcia and pulled Two-Bit's jacket off of her. He said we didn't need to be walking the streets with these bums. Well that made Two-Bit mad and he pulled out his knife I knew there was going to be a fight if I didn't do something."

"_Alright we'll go with you just don't fight."_

"Two Bit looked at me and said he wasn't afraid but I told him I didn't like fights and I took Ponyboy off to the side. There were things I wanted to say to him. He said something first that made me like him even more."

"_Look I couldn't use this I could never hurt no one."_ He said referring to the busted bottle Two-Bit had given him.

"I also realized that things were not going to change at school because of our social statuses. I felt bad because Ponyboy was a one of a kind guy.

"_Look if I see you in school and I don't say hi please don't take it personal okay. _I didn't want him too because I did like him as a friend.

"_It's okay I understand." He said._

"I smiled and turned away heading to the car. I turned around and said one last thing

_If I ever see Dallas Winston again I'll probably fall in love with him. _I know I shocked Ponyboy but that statement I shocked myself. Bob tried to grab me but I told him don't touch me. The car drove off and everything was silent with all of us. We finally got to my house Marcia and I got out she was going to stay over with me. Her and Randy must of made up because they were kissing each other. Bob was looking like he wanted to make up too."

"_Well baby aren't you going to kiss me goodnight and tell me you love me?"_

"I was so angry at him especially after finding out what he did to poor Johnny. _Bob I love you but I'm not going to kiss you and act like everything's fine. The way you acted tonight was wrong. When you are sober you can make up with me you know where I live._ The look on Bob's face had gone from a smile to anger. He sped off without saying a word. I sighed as I walked with Marcia up to my house. We had been through this before when he was drunk. I just hoped he was going to be alright. Something in the air didn't feel right tonight."

**Well I hoped you liked it. There is probably going to be four or five more chapters! Please read and review –ladyrose05**


	2. Bob's Death

**I'm back again with another chapter. Hope you like**

**The Next Morning**

"I woke up with a strange feeling. I remembered last night at the drive-in having the fight with Bob, running into and yelling at Dallas Winston, meeting Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit, The guys offering to walk us home where Bob and Randy stopped to pick us up, and the anger I felt when Bob drove me home. I remembered it all very well. Ponyboy and his friends were very nice to us I know that it was a no-no to mingle with Greasers if you were a Soc. To a Soc Greasers were trouble makers that were no good to society. I believed that until I talked to Ponyboy. I felt as though I got to know him as a person instead of a label. The memory of what I said to Ponyboy before I got into Bob's car also came into my mind.

"_If I ever see Dallas Winston again, I'll probably fall in love with him."_

"I sat on my bed as I pondered this. Could I really fall in love with a trouble making hood like Dallas Winston? He was one of the ones that gave the good boys like Ponyboy a bad name. There was something else to Dallas though, I couldn't explain it. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. My heart belonged to Bob I loved him. I got out of my bed and walked downstairs. I saw Marcia down at the table with my parents. When I looked at them I knew something was wrong right away. I sat down at the table and Marcia walked up to me with the paper in her hand. I took the paper and read the headline."

_Youth Robert Sheldon Stabbed to Death at Local Park_

"I gasped as soon as I read the headline. This couldn't be true he could not be dead. My mind went blank and I didn't know what to do. I read on and gasped even more the descriptions they gave in the paper of the person responsible were the ones resembling Johnny and the other boy with him were Ponyboy. I didn't believe that the two of them would be involved in a murder like this. I knew how Bob was acting; I knew how drunk he was when he dropped me off last night. I didn't know how to think anymore. I just knew my boyfriend was murdered. I couldn't cry I couldn't even respond to anything around me. All I knew was that my boyfriend was dead by some guy I knew was a good person.

Johnny must have been in a terrible situation to do what he did. I knew in my heart he wouldn't of just killed Bob for no reason. He was terrified of his own shadow. Everything was confusing I couldn't focus. I tried to get up but I fell and darkness came over me."

**Yeah, I know it was short. I'll make the next chapter longer. I promise **

**-ladyrose05**


	3. Talking to Randy, Helping the Greasers

**2 Days Later**

"I jerked awake in a cold sweat. I found myself back in my room on my bed. I thought it was a nightmare but then I saw the newspaper headline that signified Bob's death really did happen. Tears fell from my eyes I lost my true love. Sure he did drink but I saw a true side in him a side that made me fall in love with him and now he is gone forever.

I get up from my bed and think about the person who took his life Johnny the sweet guy who I had met at the Drive-In Saturday night. I could tell by looking at him that he would never hurt anyone and he was hurt himself by my boyfriend. I couldn't help but wonder what made Johnny so mad or scared that he would commit murder. I looked at the paper and realized Ponyboy was with him too. They must be so afraid where ever they were. I knew they wouldn't be around here. I loved Bob but I needed some answers about what exactly happened. I picked up the phone and called Randy.

Randy couldn't tell me all the details over the phone so we decided to meet at The Way Out a restaurant where the Socs hang out. I agreed to meet him there I just had to know what was going on. I went downstairs and told my parents I would be out for awhile and I would be back soon; they let me go saying the air would be good for me. I saw Randy waiting for me at a booth and we immediately started talking."

"_Look, Cherry I know this is not easy for you with Bob dead." _"Randy had to hold himself from crying and I looked like I was ready to cry myself."

"_Randy please just tell me all that happened in the park." _I said.

"He began telling how Bob, him, and two other guys had gotten more to drink after they left my house. They were riding through the park when they noticed Ponyboy and Johnny sitting there it was Bob's idea to go hassle them and so they did. I was horrified when Randy told me Bob was holding Ponyboy down trying to drown him. He wanted to teach the little Grease a lesson for picking up his girl. Randy went on saying Ponyboy would have died if Johnny hadn't of stabbed Bob. I finally understood Johnny was trying to save Ponyboy his friend from being killed. I know it was wrong but he did it out of defense."

"_Cherry, what we did was stupid. This whole thing between Socs and Greasers is stupid. Fighting does us no good look where it got us someone dying. I don't want to do this anymore." _"Randy told me I saw in his eyes he really did mean it

I went on to tell him that Ponyboy and Johnny were not bad at all. They really took care of us and treated us like friends. I decided right then and there I was going to help them. I know it's a little strange to be helping the person that killed your boyfriend but they didn't do it on purpose and Bob started it. They needed my help."

"_Randy are you really done with fighting with the Greasers maybe we can help them. You know there is going to be a trial and we can help them. You said yourself Johnny did it out of defense. Will you help me help them? _I saw the reluctance in his eyes but he nodded his head in agreement and I smiled."

"_The one thing I do know right now is that some Socs are planning to have a rumble with the Greasers for revenge of Bob's death." _Randy whispered to me.

"_Please keep me informed on anything else you hear Randy. I've got to go there somewhere I have to be." _Randy smiled at me I walked out to my car heading for my destination. I hoped I wasn't making a mistake."

**The Vacant Lot**

"My Mustang pulled up by a lot when I saw Dallas Winston, Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit, and some other guys I had never seen before. I was nervous as I pulled in they all were staring at me like I was lost or something. I got out of the car and walked up to them. Two-bit noticed me and said "hi" The others looked at him in surprise and Dallas had the smirk on his face he knew who I was. I cleared my throat and began to speak.

_Hi, I'm Cherry Valance I'm Bob Sheldon's girlfriend. _A couple of them got angry looks on their faces when I said his name. _I met Ponyboy and Johnny at the Drive-In Saturday night. Have you seen either of them around? A big broad shouldered guy spoke and I knew it was Darry."_

"_No, we haven't seen them around what do you want?" "I gulped before speaking again. Well they were so nice to me that I wanted to help out. I know that the Socs are planning a rumble to get revenge for Bob's death. I know Johnny didn't do it on purpose and that's why I want to help."_ They all looked over at Two-Bit to see if I was telling the truth and he nodded. Soda walked up to me.

"_Cherry we believe you please give us any information you hear." He smiled at me._

"_I will I know this is strange but I want to help I know neither of them are bad people. I walked up to my Mustang when Dallas came up right beside me._

"_So can I take you to the Dingo to get a Coke or something?"_

"_Go to hell." I said. _I got into my car and pulled out of the lot. I saw him smile at me. On the way home I realized what I had told Ponyboy was true. I had seen Dallas Winston again and I did fall in love with him."

**I hoped you like it please read and review!**


	4. The Sunset

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School is very hectic. I'm going to finish this. Hope you like it**

" I pulled up to the park and sat in my mustang trying to reflect on what has been happening these last few days with Bob being stabbed by Johnny and the rumble. My life is so mixed up and confused. I know what people perceive me as Cherry Valence, the head cheerleader, the rich girl who has the good life. I've got feelings too. I think talking to Ponyboy that night at the drive in really helped me open up and see that. I look across the sky and notice the sun is about to set I love to watch the sunset it makes my mind clear.

I felt so sorry for poor little Johnny Cade he's been through so much in his sixteen years of life. I knew he didn't mean to kill Bob he was only trying to defend himself and Ponyboy now he's in a hospital badly burned from saving kids in a burning church along with Ponyboy and Dallas Winston. At first I couldn't believe what I was reading in the paper about Dallas Winston "The King of Mean" saving kids, those two things just didn't fit right in a sentence. But you never know I think deep down he's got a heart just like everyone else but he doesn't want to show it. Maybe because he's afraid to show what he's really like.

I let my thoughts drift on through my head as I see two figures coming towards me. One has a Mickey Mouse shirt on the other has a green t-shirt. As the figures come closer I recognize that it's Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

"Ponyboy!" I yell as I get out of my car. TwoBit smiles as they come over to me.

"Hey Cherry, what's up with the big times?" I know that Two-bit wants to know about the rumble.

"No weapons, they play your way fair deal." Randy had told me the Socs wanted to have weapons but he talked them out of it.

"Are you sure about that?" Two-Bit asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, Randy told me and he knows for sure." I pulled my hair out of my face. Two-Bit smiles at me.

"Good deal, thanks Cherry." He started to leave. Ponyboy gave me a timid little smile before he started walking. I knew I had to talk to him.

"Ponyboy wait a minute. Come here I want to talk to you." He stops, turns around, and comes back.

"How's Johnny doing?" I really did want to know.

"Not to good." He pauses for a moment "Would you come up and see him?" He asked that question with hope in his eyes. I looked away as I responded

"I couldn't" As I said that all his hope was gone.

"Why not?" He asked me and I just couldn't tell him.

"I couldn't, he killed Bob. Bob was different he had a good side to him. The part you seen was what he was like when he drank. He made people follow him. He was just different you know."

All of a sudden I saw anger flash through Ponyboy's eyes.

"Well, that's okay we don't want you to go see him anyway. We don't need your damn charity." He started walked away. I felt bad that he felt that way but I was angered he would think I would do this for charity I'm not like every other Soc.

"Ponyboy, I didn't do this for charity I really wanted to help. You are a nice person. I liked the way we talked at the drive-in. Wouldn't you try to help me if you knew you could."

Ponyboy looked at me and smiled. "Can you see the sunset from the Southside real good."

"Yeah, real good." I didn't know where he was going with this.

"You can see it from the North side too."

"I smiled. I finally understood what he meant. Even though we are from different social classes we still see the same things like the sunset it glows bright and pretty and my backyard same as it does in his backyard. I knew he would help me if I ever needed it.

"Thanks, Ponyboy, you dig okay"

He smiled at me. "See ya around" he turned around and walked away. I got back into my car and gave him one last glance. He was a pretty good kid. We knew how to be friends despite our social classes. I just wish that the rest of us could do the same and not be afraid. I got into my car and headed for home hoping and praying that things would turn out alright."

**Well hope you liked my updated chapter. Please read and review! –ladyrose05**


	5. Trial

**Here I am back again with another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update school has been hectic but I promise I will have this story done soon!! -ladyrose05**

"I'm so cold even though this room feels as hot as an oven. I never thought that I would be sitting in a courtroom next to my parents testifying against my boyfriend for a bunch of Greasers but that's the way fate works sometimes. I look over on the other side of the room and see Ponyboy's brothers Darry and Sodapop looking nervously as they watch Ponyboy answer questions from the witness stand. I don't blame them for looking so nervous if Ponyboy is found guilty they could very well take him away from his brothers and place him in a foster home. Ponyboy is a good kid he doesn't deserve that. I turn my focus straight ahead to Ponyboy on the witness stand he answers the questions honestly and calmly as he can about the events that led up to Bob's death. This is the first time I have seen him since the day of the rumble. I had heard about Johnny dying that night and Dally robbed a convient store and got killed by the police. I was so shocked when I heard about it the next morning. I always sensed closeness between him and Johnny and I knew he would snap eventually. I did secretly fall in love with him but he would never have the chance to know and maybe it's for the best."

"_I Call Miss Sherry Valance up to the stand please." _

"I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my name being called and all eyes were on me. I was very nervous but I had to help Ponyboy. I quietly went up to the witness stand and put my hand on the Bible swearing to tell the whole truth. I could feel little beads of sweat rolling down my next and my head and shivers went up my spine as the lawyer proceeded to ask me questions.

"_Now Miss Valance your real name is Sherry but your friends and family call you by the nickname Cherry is that correct?"_

"I swallowed nervously as I answered "_Yes Sir."_

"_Was there a conflict between Bob Sheldon and the other boys when he spotted you walking with them?"_

"_Yes sir, when we had gone to the movies earlier my boyfriend Bob was intoxicated and made me mad with some inappropriate things. I wanted to watch the movie so my friend and I got out to sit down and watch the movie. That is when we met Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade. They were nice and we started talking. The movie ended and we were alone that's when they offered to walk us home. As we were walking Bob's car pulled up with him Randy Anderson, and two more of his buddies and they started the fight. I didn't want to see them fight so I stopped it. I guess after they dropped me and my friend off they spotted Ponyboy and Johnny at the park. That's when Bob remembered them and tried to drown Ponyboy and jump Johnny. Johnny used the knife in self defense to save Ponyboy Curtis. Ponyboy would be dead right now if Johnny did not do what he did."_

"That was the whole story. I was glad to finally tell it. The lawyer looked at me like he knew I was telling the truth."

"_Miss Valance what would you have done to stop this whole conflict from happening if you could."? _"The lawyer was looking at me waiting for my answer."

"_Well, if I knew that three people were going to be dead and all this madness was going to happen. I would not have talked to Ponyboy and Johnny. But you know what? I'm glad I did talk to them. We might be different but we are still human and we have emotions. Meeting Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade taught me that. I would not have traded meeting them for anything. I just didn't like all the death that happened. It's senseless." _The lawyer looked at me like he was blown away by my response.

"_Thank you Miss. Valance you may step off the witness stand and take your seat." _"I smiled at him thankfully and walked toward my seat. I noticed Ponyboy giving me a small smile. I returned it and sat down. A few of Bob's friends had taken the stand and they stuck with the same story that happened when Bob was murdered. The Judge had to step out and make a decision. When she came back in I was nervous. I hoped nothing would go wrong.

"**By the laws of this Tulsa Courtroom I find that Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade are not guilty for manslaughter. Only out of self Defense. Mr. Curtis can continue living with his Guardian Darrell Curtis all charges are dropped this case is closed." **"The judge said smiling Ponyboy's way. He looked so happy he could have cried. Darry and Soda wasted no time wrapping him up in a big bear hug. I could feel tears of happiness coming out of my eyes too. As I walked with my parents out of the courtroom I had a feeling that things were going to be alright and I couldn't be happier."

**Hoped you liked it only one more chapter left and I am done with this story. Please read and review!! ladyrose05 **


	6. Final Visit

**Hi, everyone I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. With school and everything I've been busy and sometimes I would either forget or have writer's block. Thanks to the new reviews and the re reading of my last chapter has refueled my fire for this story. Thank you to all my incredible reviewers.**

_A week the trial Rolling Blooms Cemetery_

I am very nervous about doing this, coming here has been deep down burning into my psyche for the past few weeks. The main theme of my nightmares it seems lately. I make my way toward the ragged old entrance and take a moment to feel my surroundings. The fall season rolled in last month and as it's supposed to be chilly this place is way beyond the usual chilly fall air. For being a place to be laid to rest this place feels very cold and not peaceful maybe it's just my nerves.

Sighing, I take a deep full breath of air and exhale letting the air escape just as deep. I walk very slowly and carefully through the rows of the many souls that take their eternal rest here. I look down at the objects taking up my hand space three delicate red roses for three people who have come to change my life completely. I finally reached a nicely planted slab of stone made of granite very beautiful. I look down to see a name I have known all my life.

_Rest in Peace _

_Robert Sheldon_

_Beloved brother and Friend_

_1948-1966_

I touch the stone slightly before letting my fingers grace the smoothness of the stone and kneeling down to the patch of soft grass I take a deep breath before I speak.

"Hello Bob it's me I still can't believe I have to stand in front of this stone to talk to you, but I guess this is the only way I can now without you sulking off and being mad at me huh?" I feel the tears begin to well in my eyes as I take another deep breath and continue to speak

"People couldn't see the side of you I fell in love with. The kind gentle side and I guess this whole greaser/ soc rivalry is the reason for that. Well I'm going to tell you something, this grudge is stupid and a waste of time. It's already cost three people their lives. THREE PEOPLE THAT I CARED ABOUT! Bob, the guys I was with that night at the movies Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade were not going to do anything to me or Marcia they were just going to take us home but you're jealously wasn't going to have that. I also know that you jumped Johnny and placed life bearing scars with the rings you wore with pride. Hurting Johnny physically wasn't enough for you; you had to jump him so badly that he was jumpy with everyone he came in contact with. Ponyboy was his best friend. Johnny was scared but he wasn't going to let you drown Ponyboy so he did the only thing he could do. Wouldn't you have done the same thing if someone was trying to hurt Randy?

I have to admit when I first heard of your death and that Johnny did it I was angry and shocked. That night, I knew you were in no condition to be out and I always want to take back the argument we had when you dropped me off. But, dammit Bob you made me so mad by trying to make me do things I didn't want to do. I thought we were just going to go watch a movie. I didn't expect your idea of a good time was to get drunk. I want you to understand something. I will always love you. I didn't like it when you consumed alcohol. It made you a different person. I don't know why you decided to drink whether you thought it would make you cool or if you were just really unhappy and that hurts me to think you were so unhappy you would drown in a bottle of alcohol instead of coming to me.

By this time tears were falling hastily down my face. I quickly wipe my face and regain composure. I have made my peace I have to leave now rest love. I place the rose neatly against the smooth stone and get up softly. I take in one last look at my first love that is now lost forever and head to my next destination.

Finding my way to this particular stone was hard and when I get there I understand why. The stone was small all dull and gray looking and pushed almost to the very back of the cemetery. As I kneel down I read the inscription almost invisible. I feel my eyes start to water.

_Johnny Cade_

_1950-1966_

_Loving Friend_

As I feel my hands over Johnny's stone I notice how rugged it feels against my touch. The foundation looks crumbled and broken already old in a month's time my eyes start to water at the sight. My fists crumpled up in rage I only knew Johnny for a very short time but I knew he deserves better.

Hey Johnny its Cherry Valance. I just wanted to come by and visit you. I read the article in the paper about you and Ponyboy saving those kids in the burning church how you risked your life and ended up losing it in the end. Before the rumble I met up with Ponyboy and Two-bit. Ponyboy asked me if I was going to visit you in the hospital. I told him I couldn't visit you and he got angry. I really couldn't blame him for that but what hurt me the most was that he thought I was helping out with a charitable act to make myself look better. That wasn't it at all. When you stood up to Dallas Winston and got him to leave me alone I was shocked, but the more I got to talk to you it made me look outside the box of being a Soc or you being a Greaser to me you became a regular person.

I wanted to come and visit Johnny, I really did, but I was angry at Bob getting stabbed. He was my first love. I don't blame you for stabbing him the way you did. Ponyboy could have died at Bob's hands if you didn't. Behind the scared eyes I saw kindness and caring. I can't imagine what you've went through in your life but unfortunately life was cut short before it was ever really lived.

From the way Ponyboy talked about you, you were a great friend who deserved better in life. I am thankful for meeting you that night at the movies. My life has new meaning since I met you. I know it's crazy but true. So now I hope eternal peace and happiness come your way Johnny. I take my second rose and delicately place it against the small broken down stone. I wipe my tears and stand up quietly. I can't bear to look at Johnny's stone it makes me angry he shouldn't have one so small and plain, he shouldn't be dead at all. I push that thought out of my mind and look to the similar stone on my left.

I move in front of it and kneel down just like I did to Johnny. The writing on the headstone was a little clearer I trace over it.

_Dallas Joshua Winston_

_1948-1966_

_Beloved Friend_

I take a deep breath, right in front of me was the town's good for nothing bad boy. In the paper it said he died in a shoot out against the cops, his last dying breaths crumpled under the street light not even thirty minutes after Johnny's passing. The paper deemed the death as "senseless" more or less and that's all it said. Might as well call Dallas Winston "a good for nothing hood." That's what the town thought of him anyway.

"There was something more to you than the town knew about wasn't there?" I begin saying to the headstone in front of me.

By letting people cast you as a no good juvenile delinquent who did things that damaged society you were able to hide another side. One that deep down cares about what other people think and that cares about people close to them.

The one side of Dally, the rebel I saw that night at the movies when you were kicking the back of my chair and saying dirty things to make me mad. A lot of people got to see that side and believe it or not you intrigued me and I was beginning to fall in love with you.

No joke, when Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit walked me and Marcia home before Bob and the others came to take us away the last thing I told Ponyboy was if I ever saw you again, I'd probably fall in love with you. I just happened to see you again at the lot when I agreed to help. I think it was the fact that you let the other side come out too. When Johnny told you to quit bothering me you looked back to him with an angry tough look but I could also tell in your eyes the respect you had for Johnny.

Also, at the lot when you thought no one was paying attention, I saw this distant look in your eyes showing concern for Johnny and Ponyboy. You've had a rough life, one that's made you hide yourself. That side came out soon enough when Johnny died huh? I don't know what happened when you seen Johnny for the last time but something must of made you snap to rob a store, run from the police, and end up dead under a street light. You wanted to die, when Johnny died and you made sure you got what you wanted.

By this time I was crying hard tears. The hotness of each streak was burning my face. I wipe them away, but more tears come obstructing my vision. I cried a lot today but I find myself crying for Dallas Winston more. Maybe the reason being deep down inside this rebel was a lost boy with emotions that no one could give back to him. He felt unloved in life and that's why he turned hard and cold. He had given up on people and people had given up on him.

With tears still down my face I reach down and put the remaining rose next to the tiny headstone. I place a kiss in my palm and it on top the headstone as I whisper softly "Whether you want to believe it or not someone did love you. They just wish they could have told you in person." I stand up and at that very moment a large gust of wind passes through makes the leaves thrash around. I feel someone is behind me I smile to myself maybe my message was heard by the receiver after all.

"Goodbye Dally" I whisper again as I make my way out of the cemetery and to my car. Once I'm in I take one final look at the cemetery. Making this visit did make me feel stronger, and that changes can be made for the better. I start up my car and begin to drive away. The first thing is, to get bigger stones for the two people that helped me realize that change is good. They deserved better like we all did in this town.

**Well that's the end, finally!! I hope you like it. I worked two weeks on this final chapter cause I wanted it to be great for my reviewers!! I'm still working on my other Outsiders story and I should have that done by the end of summer**


End file.
